Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Itachi va mourir de la main de différentes personnes de manière stupide. Que demande le peuple?
1. Assassin 1: Kisame

Disclaimer: Itachi ne m'appartient pas. Il est le jouet de Masashi Kishimoto.

Attention: Ce qui suit est extrêmement débile. Mokoshna et moi discutions pendant que je faisais la vaisselle quand elle m'a proposé cette idée. Alors maintenant, pour passer mes nerfs après des journées difficiles à essayer de mettre quelque chose dans la tête de petits monstres, je pourrais toujours tuer Itachi de manière stupide.

Je m'excuse auprès de tous les fans d'Itachi.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassin 1: Kisame

xxx

Kisame aimait le lubrifiant. C'était glissant comme les écailles de poisson et brillant aussi. Alors parfois il se laissait un peu emporter. Aujourd'hui par exemple, il avait enduit Itachi des épaules aux pieds. Bien sûr Itachi était mécontent parce que ça salissait les draps, mais Kisame aimait bien laisser ses grosses mains viriles glisser sur la peau luisante de son partenaire. Après tout, pourquoi il n'y aurait que le joli postérieur du brun a bénéficier de lubrifiant...

Itachi n'était plus vraiment en état de se plaindre, son corps était repu et ses fesses étaient un peu rouges, mais il était content. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait qu'il aille se nettoyer un peu. Il posa le pied sur ses vêtements et commença à s'éloigner du lit.

Soudain, ses pieds glissants de lubrifiant saveur ananas n'adhérèrent plus au sol et il se sentit partir en arrière. Emettant une légère vague de chakra, il s'envola en hauteur pour éviter de se vautrer bêtement sur le sol comme un parfait imbécile.

Kisame était un requin fort et brave, mais il était légèrement protecteur envers Itachi qu'il considérait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Craignant sans cesse qu'il ne se blesse sur Sahameda, il l'accrochait au plafond hors de portée d'Itachi quand ils rentraient à la maison.

C'est ainsi que tandis qu'il s'envolait pour éviter de se vautrer sur le sol comme un parfait imbécile, Itachi rencontra de son ventre l'épée dévoreuse de chakra Sahameda...

Kisame que ses exercices passionnels avaient épuisé ne s'aperçut du malheureux accident que bien des heures après, quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur de sang chatouiller ses narines...

xxx

Moralité : Ne jouez pas avec le lubrifiant, c'est dangereux.


	2. Assassin 2: Orochimaru

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, vu ce que j'en fais, il faut mieux que Kishimoto le fasse pour moi.

**Attention**: Si vous aimez Itachi cette fic n'est probablement pas pour vous.

**Bla-bla**: je suis fatiguée, mes élèves ont été fatigants et je suis rentrée tard, moralité c'est Itachi qui s'en prend plein la figure.

Cette fic s'inspire de la merveilleuse fic d'Hitto-sama "Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon", une histoire que j'adore et dont j'attends la suite avec impatience.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassin 2: Orochimaru

xxx

Orochimaru était un pervers. C'était de notoriété publique. D'un autre côté un homme-serpent avec une langue immense et dont le corps était composé de milliers de serpents glissant et serpentant partout avait-il d'autre choix que de devenir un dégoûtant pervers qui faisait des propositions louches aux jeunes garçons ?

Donc Orochimaru était un pervers. Comment le troisième Hokage avait-il fait son compte pour que ses deux élèves masculins deviennent de tels pervers, c'était aussi une question intéressante. Mais bon, revenons-en à notre serpent qui était présentement en pleine séance de crac boum hue avec son subordonné et bras droit (à moins que ce soit main droite) Kabuto.

Sans doute vous demandez-vous ce que tout cela a à voir avec l'âge du capitaine... euh, je veux dire avec Itachi Uchiha, le terrible maître du Kaléidoscope.

Itachi Uchiha, ninja déserteur, ancien anbu et génie précoce ainsi que psychopathe familial était en ce moment même en train de regarder subrepticement par la fenêtre les péripéties acrobatiques et sexuelles du Chef incontesté du village du Son et de son meilleur espion.

N'allez pas croire à des choses dégradantes, il y avait une parfaitement bonne raison pour que l'avant-dernier des Uchiha se trouve à cet endroit. En effet, il était au village du Son pour récupérer un trésor de l'Akatsuki qu'Orochimaru avait dérobé. Il s'agissait du Kama-Sutra en trois volumes illustré et annoté qu'Orochimaru avait emporté avec lui, le fourbe, quand il avait décidé d'aller faire bande à part. Il avait donc été mandaté par ses pairs pour aller le récupérer et c'était par le plus grand des hasards qu'il était passé devant la fenêtre du serpent alors qu'il s'adonnait aux jeux des nuages et de la pluie, et c'était par une pure et saine curiosité qu'il observait les ébats du couple dans le but avoué de s'instruire et de réessayer ces nouvelles positions quand il retournerait vers son requin.

La faute fut donc à la malchance, ou peut-être à Kabuto qui se mit soudain, alors que les pieds de son maître et supérieur se trouvaient à la portée de ses mains, à les chatouiller, comme ça, sans raison, juste pour voir. Orochimaru, ninja légendaire, explosa de rire tant et si bien que Kusanagi, l'épée légendaire, sortit en volant de sa gorge et se planta hors de la fenêtre dans un arbre, droit dans le coeur surpris d'un innocent voyeur.

xxx

Moralité: À jouer les voyeurs, on finit une épée dans le coeur.


	3. Assassin 3: Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas Naruto, j'en laisse la paternité à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla**: Et voilà la suite des aventures mortelles du personnage de la série que je hais le plus mais qui me permet de passer mes nerfs et il est bien aimable.

J'ai laissé un peu de côté les scènes d'alcôve, mais je suis sûre que je vais y revenir...

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassin 3 : Naruto

xxx

"Arrête de me suivre espèce de sale pervers !"

Les mots du blond retentirent au milieu de la foule qui s'écarta instinctivement, voulant voir qui était le dégoûtant pervers qui suivait les jeunes garçons dans la rue.

C'était un homme qui attirait l'attention, des nuages rouges sur un fond noir, ce n'était pas courant. Et puis ce ridicule chapeau avec un rideau... Il n'y avait pas mieux pour se faire repérer.

"Je ne te suis pas, Naruto-kun, j'essaie de te recruter."

"Allez vous faire voir, je ne viendrais pas avec vous ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ça fout les boules !"

Itachi se contenta de sourire et un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune ninja.

"Ça suffit ! Je te trucide maintenant et tout de suite !"

"Voyons Naruto, en plein milieu du village ? J'ai une meilleure idée, plutôt qu'un combat pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un pari ? Si je gagne tu viendras avec moi et si tu gagnes, je jure sur mon honneur de Uchiha de ne plus jamais venir t'embêter. Tu choisis le pari."

Un sourire vulpin apparut sur la bouille du blond.

"Ça marche. Tope-là !"

C'est alors que le destin et le bon sens auraient dû souffler à l'oreille d'Itachi de ne pas le faire. Mais le destin est un sacré farceur (si vous saviez ce qu'il peut faire avec une cravate et une petite cuillère...) et tout le monde sait bien que le bon sens d'Itachi a disparu le jour où son petit frère a appris à parler.

Ainsi donc, Itachi frappa de sa main dans la paume de l'adolescent et scella par là-même son tragique et funeste sort.

"C'est un concours du plus gros mangeur de ramen. Si tu gagnes, je te suivrais."

Et le blond entra dans l'échoppe d'Ichiraku Ramen.

Itachi savait qu'il allait gagner. Après tout, il était le maître du Kaléidoscope, il hypnotiserait facilement le jeune homme et le forcerait à honorer sa parole.

Mwahahahahaha! Il était vraiment machiavélique!

Il écarta le pan de toile et s'assit à côté du blond qui en était déjà à son deuxième bol.

Maintenant, hypnotiser le petit démon...

Une minute passa... puis deux... puis cinq... et les bols s'accumulaient...

Il n'arrivait pas à l'hypnotiser ! Il ne relevait jamais les yeux de son bol ! Comment il était supposé faire si il était concentré sur son bol !

Argh! Il en était déjà à son cinquième bol.

Aux grands mots les grands moyens ! Il se jeta lui aussi sur le bol.

Au début c'est facile, c'est d'ailleurs délicieux de manger comme un goinfre. Mais très vite ça se corsait et petit à petit la nausée s'installait.

Il en était déjà à huit bols, il allait rattraper ce sale môme et ensuite il le traînerait jusqu'au repaire de l'Akatsuki où on s'emploierait vite fait bien fait à extraire son démon et plus jamais il ne mangerait de ramen.

C'est alors que le doigt de la destinée vint interrompre les pensées du serial killer des Uchiha en lui donnant une fulgurante douleur d'estomac qui le plia en deux, droit dans son bol de ramen. Toujours lardé de crispations d'estomac, il tenta de reprendre son souffle et le bouillon commença à pénétrer dans ses poumons et...

Ce ne fut qu'après son dix-huitième bol (il avait battu son record personnel) que Naruto se rendit compte que le truc à côté de lui ne bougeait plus.

Sans aucun remord il prit sa bourse et se mit à sourire en pensant à la tête de Sasuke quand il lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé.

xxx

Moralité : C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas avoir de bol !


	4. Assassins 4 : Les élèves de l'Académie

**Disclaime** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je ne suis pas Masashi Kishimoto (étonnant, n'est-il pas?).

**Bla-bla** : Mes élèves de quatrième ont encore été les sales mioches qu'ils sont d'habitude, et donc je me suis dit que je devais leur rendre hommage.

**Merci** : A Mokoshna pour ses idées et sa bêta-lecture, sans elle cette fic ne serait pas la même.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassins 4 : Les élèves de l'Académie.

xxx

Iruka Umino était un simple chuunin. Rien de bien extraordinaire à ce sujet. Un professeur d'académie, rien de bien folichon, quoi. Mais c'était aussi le mentor du réceptacle de Kyûbi. C'était donc un homme potentiellement dangereux, mais surtout, c'était la proie idéale pour forcer ce crétin de Naruto à tomber dans son piège. C'était l'un des meilleurs plans qu'il avait eu de sa vie. Il enlevait ce prof, promettait à Naruto de le relâcher en échange de sa coopération et le tour était joué.

Voilà pourquoi en ce bel après-midi, Itachi Uchiha, membre de l'organisation secrète de l'Akatsuki et génie hors-pair aux cheveux brillants se trouvait dans un petit bois dans lequel la classe du dit chuunin au nom de dauphin faisait un exercice de jeu de piste.

Iruka était débordé. Entre les enfants qui se blessaient, ceux qui couraient dans tous les sens sans écouter ses explications, les garçons qui se battaient entre eux et les filles qui se crêpaient le chignon, c'était un remake de l'apocalypse taille demi-portion. A force de cris et de rage il finit par faire rentrer tous ces futurs shinobis dans le rang.

Ils étaient séparés en équipe de trois et devaient le plus vite possible retrouver le trésor perdu d'Iruka-sensei : un paquet de gâteaux. Les enfants s'éparpillèrent dès qu'il donna le signal du départ, disparaissant dans la forêt. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin un peu de tranquillité.

Les yeux rouges d'Itachi, qui ne quittaient plus son sharingan tellement ça faisait tendance, brillèrent dans la pénombre du petit bois. Il allait capturer le mentor du renard à neuf queues. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui quand un mouvement attira son attention. Avec une vitesse digne de son état de génie, il se transforma en arbre.

"Mais... Konohamaru, pourquoi on reste par là, les gâteaux doivent être cachés au milieu de la forêt..." se plaignit un gamin minuscule et binoclard, la morve au nez.

Un autre gamin à la tête ronde comme une pastèque, des lunettes sur la tête et une énorme écharpe qui traînait par terre, le regarda avec supériorité.

"Un ninja doit savoir lire entre les signes ! Si on reste près d'Iruka-sensei il nous mènera forcément aux gâteaux !"

"C'était pas lire entre les lignes ?" demanda la seule fille du groupe avec des cheveux dressés sur sa tête comme un balai.

"Pas grave ! On va grimper sur cet arbre pour mieux voir." affirma-t-il en désignant l'arbre Itachi.

Itachi, étant un ninja surentraîné, ne bougea même pas. Il allait attendre de les avoir à portée et il les tuerait.

"Yo!"

Un nouveau personnage venait d'apparaître dans la clairière droit devant, près du professeur. C'était Hatake Kakashi, le génie copieur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Zut, s'il restait à cette place il allait avoir du mal à kidnapper l'autre mentor...

Pendant qu'Itachi réfléchissait, les autres zouaves avaient commencé l'ascension de l'arbre.

Maman !

Un de ces imbéciles de gamin venait de lui mettre un coup dans les valseuses !

Mais il était un génie, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ces sales mômes. Bon, il ne pouvait pas les tuer maintenant parce que l'odeur du sang attirerait Kakashi Hatake, mais dès que ce dernier serait parti il se ferait un plaisir d'en finir avec ces chiards.

"Konohamaruuuuuu... J'arrive pas à monter !" geignit le petit binoclard.

"T'inquiètes, Udon, je vais t'aider."

Konohamaru attacha son écharpe autour du tronc de l'arbre et la jeta à son camarade.

"Vas-y, grimpe !"

Et de toute la force de ses petits bras, l'enfant maigrichon se mit à grimper sur l'arbre. Le seul problème était que l'arbre s'était mis à remuer comme si une tempête menaçait de le déraciner.

Ces petits cons avaient attaché leur écharpe autour de son cou! Il ne pouvait plus respirer!

Konohamaru et Moegi perdirent l'équilibre, mais heureusement le chef de la petite bande se raccrocha à un bout de son écharpe et attrapa son amie. A présent ils étaient tous trois ballottés à bout d'écharpe par les soubresauts de l'arbre qui semblait presque vivant. Mort de peur, ils s'accrochaient comme si leur vie en dépendait à ce bout d'écharpe.

Puis, l'arbre devint plus calme et tomba tout simplement. Ils sautèrent avant d'être écrasés.

Quand l'arbre atteint le sol un grand nuage l'enveloppa et ils virent apparaître le corps d'un ninja inconnu. Ils hurlèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois enfants recevaient la médaille du courage pour avoir mis fin aux agissement du renégat de classe S Itachi Uchiha, mort par asphyxie dans un combat à mort contre des enfants.

xxx

Moralité : Quand vous grimpez aux arbres, n'oubliez pas d'emporter votre écharpe.


	5. Assassin 5 : Rudolf

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_.

**Merci** : Comme toujours, merci à Mokoshna qui est toujours là pour relire la mort d'Itachi à la recherche des erreurs qui entachent sa beauté.

**Bla-bla** : Je hais les enfants et surtout les collégiens, et surtout les quatrièmes et... Heureusement que Itachi est là! Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose, celui-là!

xxx

Trente manières de tuer Itachi.

Assassin 5: Rudolf

xxx

Itachi Uchiha était un génie. Tout le monde le savait, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Mais parfois il était tellement génialement génial qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même.

Tout avait commencé par cette légende étrange qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'une des victimes de son charme dévastateur et mortel. Un homme réussissait à être une fois par an dans toutes les maisons du monde en même temps. Le don d'ubiquité... Il fallait absolument que le génie qu'il était se l'approprie.

Voilà pourquoi Itachi était posté dans un pays encore plus glacial que le Pays des Glaces, caché derrière une espèce de statue de glace faite de deux grosses boules montées l'une sur l'autre qui avait vaguement une forme humaine. Sûrement une représentation primitive d'un des dieux locaux, se dit notre homme illustre et cultivé.

Devant lui, s'étendait un village aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux petites maisons de bois. Des êtres minuscules s'agitaient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis qui auraient pris une apparence humaine. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver cet homme qui possédait le don d'ubiquité, à le forcer à utiliser sa technique pour la copier, puis à le tuer. Un plan simple et efficace. Il regrettait juste que Kisame ne soit pas là pour le voir le mettre à exécution, mais il avait commencé à ne plus pouvoir faire crac boum hue à cause du froid, alors il l'avait laissé enveloppé dans des couvertures au dernier refuge.

L'homme à la technique que son informateur avait nommé le papa de Noëlle, devait se trouver quelque part dans ce village, reconnaissable à son habit rouge et blanc bordé de fourrure et à sa barbe digne des cheveux de Jiraiya, le ninja aux cheveux légendaires (une maison de cosmétiques lui avait même demandé de faire de la pub pour leur shampoing parce qu'il le valait bien).

Silencieux comme la neige, vif comme le serpent et ombreux comme l'ombre, Itachi se glissa près de la plus grande maison du village. Le papa de Noëlle devait être le chef du village et donc résider dans la plus grande maison. Logique hors-pair.

Aha !

Il venait de retrouver sa cible. L'homme était en train de superviser le travail des fourmis humaines, ce qui confirmait sa théorie qu'il devait être le chef.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur son vêtement.

Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un cervidé de ces régions, qui d'après son grand savoir encyclopédique s'appelait "renne". Un renne qui avait la truffe rouge, mais à part ça un renne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Son cerveau de génie ayant catalogué la bête, il préféra se tourner vers celui qui lui apporterait une nouvelle technique digne de sa beauté, sa grâce et son extrême intelligence.

Il n'aurait pas dû, car ce fut le moment que choisit le renne gourmand pour lui mordre la fesse droite, ce qui le fit sursauter et se cogner violemment la tête contre la gouttière, entraînant l'inconscience. Le renne au nez rouge, lui, continua son repas, dévorant avec avidité la délicieuse et savoureuse chair du génie. Le soir, le petit homme qui devait le nourrir s'étonna de son manque d'appétit.

xxx

Moralité: C'est méchant un renne.


	6. Assassin 6 : Tsunade

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Merci à Monsieur Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla** : Je suis épuisée, je suis fatiguée, c'est la fin de la semaine... et donc je tue Itachi.

**Merci** : à Mokoshna comme toujours pour ses idées.

xxx

Trente manières de tuer Itachi

Assassin 6 : Tsunade.

xxx

Itachi Uchiha sourit à la verte nature du Pays du Feu. Il était content. Il venait de mettre au point un plan alliant audace et intelligence qui reflétait la perfection de sa manière de penser et d'être.

Il allait capturer le Hokage.

Mais ce n'était là que la première étape de son plan. Une fois le Hokage capturé, il allait utiliser sa maîtrise de l'art de la transformation pour se faire passer pour la Sannin aux Gros Seins. Une fois assis derrière le bureau du Commandant Suprême des Armées de Konoha, il enverrait l'autre légendaire ninja hors du village pour une mission de classe S sans son précieux élève.

Une fois que Naruto et Jiraiya seraient séparés, il pourrait mettre en place une nouvelle phase et s'emparer du pouvoir du Démon Renard aux Neuf Queues et devenir... Le Maître du monde !

Mwahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était méchant !

Le rire retentit au-dessus du village caché de la Feuille, faisant tourner quelques têtes et précipitant des petites vieilles en prière devant leur autel pour tenter de repousser le démon.

"Quel bruit bizarre."

Tsunade-sama venait de parvenir au sommet de la montagne des Hokage. Quel drôle d'endroit tout de même pour installer un tout nouveau casino.

"Bienvenue, honorable cliente." Itachi sourit derrière son déguisement.

Le légendaire pigeon était vraiment trop facile à attirer, il suffisait de lui laisser une publicité pour un nouveau casino et le tour était joué. Elle avait toute seule trompé ses gardes et égaré sa fidèle Shizune pour se précipiter dans la gueule du loup.

"Le premier essai est gratuit, prenez donc un ticket."

Il se mit à tourner la grande roue de la fortune et se rapprocha de sa proie. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui enfoncer ce somnifère pour baleine dans le bras et elle partirait au pays des rêves.

"J'ai gagné !" s'exclama, incrédule, le dirigeant de Konoha en levant les bras vers le ciel, le coeur rempli de joie.

Le mouvement de ses bras fit s'écarter les deux énormes masses de chair de sa poitrine qui vinrent frapper en pleine figure le génie camouflé.

Shblam !

On aurait pu croire que l'amas de graisse qui formait son monstrueux décolleté serait inoffensif, mais chez une femme qui pouvait vous envoyer voler d'une pichenette...

Le coup phénoménal de ses seins envoya le Uchiha par dessus la montagne des Hokage. Etourdi par le choc, le cerveau réduit en bouillie par l'impact, il ne vit pas le palais dudit dirigeant se rapprocher dangereusement et le percuter de plein fouet, l'envoyant ensuite ricocher sur un mur, puis un autre, et encore un autre, semblable à une bille de flipper devenue folle, avant d'atterrir lamentablement devant la porte d'un certain Sasuke Uchiha... qui s'essuya les pieds dessus en rentrant chez lui après une mission particulièrement éprouvante.

Tsunade ne comprit jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle avait gagné une peluche géante d'ourson. C'était Shizune qui allait être contente !

xxx

Moralité : A seins vaillants, mort horrible.


	7. Assassin 7 : Lee

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Louons tous Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla** : Je suis revenue du boulot super détendue et heureuse. Est-ce que vous devinez pourquoi ? Et oui, mes élèves étaient en grève ! Je vous jure que lorsque mes quatrièmes sont en grève tout de suite je suis plus heureuse. J'avais donc presque pas envie de tuer Itachi, mais heureusement, je me suis dit que quand même, il l'avait bien mérité.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassin 7 : Lee

xxx

Rock Lee était un battant. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu même quand le mur était si haut qu'il n'en voyait pas l'extrémité. Il savait que l'effort et la détermination venaient à bout de tous les obstacles. L'effort, la persévérance et la force de son amour et de sa jeunesse fougueuse viendraient à bout des réticences de Sakura Haruno, sa dulcinée ; il en était convaincu.

L'amour de la jeune fille en fleur captivait présentement ses pensées alors qu'il se soumettait à un rigoureux entraînement au sommet de la montagne des Hokage, là d'où il pouvait contempler le mieux le spectacle émouvant et splendide du coucher de soleil. Certes, il manquait encore trois bonnes heures avant le crépuscule et le ciel était couvert de nuages, mais Lee savait que c'était l'endroit où il devait être, l'endroit le plus romantique qui convenait à merveille à la contemplation sans limite de la dame de ses pensées.

Tout en pensant à l'incroyable et flamboyante beauté de sa douce fleur de cerisier qui pouvait briser des montagnes à mains nues, les jambes de Lee continuaient leur fatiguant exercice. Aujourd'hui, Lee apprenait la danse.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'intéresser à cet art millénaire et riche de symboles et de significations culturelles, mais sa vie avait changé hier matin quand il avait entendu cette conversation entre deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient, attablés autour d'une diététique et salutaire assiette de curry. Une conversation dont il n'avait pu suivre que des bouts à cause des bruits incessants du prospère restaurant, mais dont il avait tiré les enseignements suivants : pour séduire une femme, il faut être un gentleman et donc savoir danser.

En revenant de son entraînement, Lee avait donc fait un détour par la petite librairie qui se trouvait à côté de l'académie et s'était procuré un ouvrage générique sur la danse, qu'il avait lu avec le respect qu'il avait pour un traité de taijutsu. Après avoir dûment rempli une fiche, comme le lui avait appris ses professeurs lors de son passage sur les bancs de l'académie, il en avait déduit les points suivants.

- La danse est une activité commune aux hommes et à certains animaux...

- Son but est de démontrer à la personne du sexe opposé la valeur de son patrimoine génétique à travers des mouvements soulignant la puissance du corps et de l'esprit.

- La danse connaît de nombreuses formes et de très nombreux noms, chacune ayant sa propre beauté et son style qui convient à la personnalité de chacun.

Fort de ces renseignements essentiels, le génie de l'effort avait choisi une danse qui reflétait la profondeur de sa psyché et la force impétueuse de sa jeunesse éclatante: le kazatchok!

Une danse qui mettait en valeur la puissance de son jeu de jambes et sa coordination, une danse rythmée et vive comme l'essence de l'adolescence, comme le galop joyeux du poulain dans la plaine, comme le vol gracieux des exocets lorsque le soleil resplendit sur la mer...

Ce soir il maîtriserait cette danse juvénile et demain il conquerrait l'amour éternel de Sakura-chan grâce à sa superbe prestation !

Ses yeux s'allumèrent de la vive flamme de l'amour pur et éternel et ses pieds frappèrent plus fort encore le sol.

A des centaines de mètres en dessous, Itachi Uchiha, ninja renégat, revoyait avec soin ses machiavéliques plans d'abduction de démon renard. Il réfléchit tellement que ses yeux à la beauté soulignée par un trait léger et toujours discret d'eye-liner finirent par se fermer et il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand la montagne, ébranlée par la force de la jeunesse du fougueux Lee se mit à trembler puis à s'effriter pour finalement s'écrouler sans autre forme de procès, ensevelissant sous des tonnes de roches sculptées l'avant-dernier des Uchiha.

xxx

Moralité: Montanus dormiens nunquam titillandus


	8. Assassin 8 : Iruka

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, heureusement, Masashi Kishimoto, oui.

**Bla-bla** : Je suis revenue très fatiguée du boulot et j'avais très envie de tuer Itachi...

**Merci** : A Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture et à ma chérie pour ses idées.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi.

Assassin 8 : Iruka.

xxx

Itachi Uchiha, psychopathe et serial killer extraordinaire se félicitait tranquillement de son idée de génie. Il venait de trouver un nouveau plan pour mettre enfin la main sur le précieux démon renard à neuf queues dont il avait tant besoin pour devenir le meilleur dresseur... euh, le plus méchant de tous les génies du mal.

Il allait kidnapper une personne à laquelle le réceptacle de Kyûbi tenait et ensuite forcer ce dernier à se rendre pacifiquement pour qu'on lui extraie tranquillement et avec soin le merveilleux démon dont il avait été doté.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu faire un choix, il ne pouvait pas séquestrer plusieurs personnes en même temps, il avait donc dû prendre en considération toutes les personnes chères au coeur de Naruto. Il avait tout naturellement commencé par penser à son meilleur ami et rival, mais, son imbécile de petit frère avait déjà été enlevé par Orochimaru et de toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se coltiner son petit frère, même pour la puissance absolue du Kyûbi.

Une autre possibilité aurait été la fille, une jeune rose qui semblait avoir tatoué sur la figure : enlevez-moi. Le petit bémol c'était que Tsunade la protégeait de près, et il ne cherchait pas forcément la confrontation avec la vieille princesse des limaces, et puis elle était aussi son élève, ce qui pouvait poser quelques difficultés.

Il pouvait aussi emporter avec lui le petit-fils du Hokage avec qui le jeune renard entretenait une relation fraternelle et pleine d'émulation. C'était une tâche facile et un plan parfait... mais il n'aimait pas les enfants et franchement, se retrouver avec un marmot accroché à ses basques lui semblait insupportable.

Un professeur pouvait très bien faire l'affaire. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'affronter l'Ermite aux Grenouilles et de l'enlever pour ensuite obliger Naruto à se rendre, ce serait une perte inutile d'énergie et de chakra.

Tenter d'enlever Kakashi tenait aussi de la douce folie, on ne gardait pas en vie un ennemi comme celui-là, on l'éliminait une fois pour toutes avant qu'il ne vous élimine.

Le seul candidat au rapt était donc Umino Iruka, chuunin et professeur à l'académie.

Itachi avait donc créé un habile plan pour ravir le professeur et l'emporter ensuite avec lui jusqu'à un endroit sûr en vue de l'échange. Transformé en Naruto, il s'apprêtait à tromper le dauphin et à le pousser à le suivre jusqu'en dehors du village.

Iruka Umino était heureux. Il avait passé une très bonne journée. L'un de ses élèves dont ses collègues avaient dit au début de l'année que c'était un cas désespéré venait de faire des progrès fulgurants. Et maintenant il avait rendez-vous pour manger avec Naruto. Il ne savait même pas que ce dernier était rentré de mission, mais c'était bon de savoir que son ancien élève pensait encore à son vieux professeur d'académie.

Il passa le seuil du restaurant le sourire aux lèvres et ce dernier s'agrandit encore plus quand il remarqua une silhouette familière assise au comptoir.

"Naruto !"

Il mit une grande claque dans le dos de son élève préféré.

A ce moment même, Itachi, sous l'apparence de Naruto, contemplait avec philosophie et stoïcisme ses baguettes qui s'étaient mal détachées. Le coup brutal et soudain qu'il reçut le força à se pencher en avant et ses baguettes rentrèrent avec une facilité déconcertante dans ses narines, remontant joyeusement jusqu'au lobe frontal.

Iruka hurla quand son élève favori s'étala à terre, vaincu par deux morceaux de bois.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale du professeur au nom de cétacé, le sort se dissipa et révéla le corps sans vie de l'avant-dernier des Uchiha.

xxx

Moralité : Cétacé de maltraiter les dauphins.


	9. Assassin 9 : Ebisu

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_.

Merci à Kosh pour toutes les charmantes moralités que je serais bien incapable de trouver seule.

Merci aussi à mes quatrièmes pour m'avoir fait sentir à quel point je leur avais manqué. Mes chers petits, cette fic n'existerait pas sans vous, ce qui prouve sans l'ombre d'un doute que vous êtes le mal absolu.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi

Assassin 9 : Ebisu

xxx

C'était un matin comme tous les autres, une journée qui fait chanter les petits oiseaux dans le ciel bleu. Ce matin-là, Ebisu, professeur particulier, momentanément en repos pour cause de migraines post-traumatiques chroniques, entra dans la salle de classe numéro 3. Les élèves étaient d'un silence sépulcral alors qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bureau qui serait le sien pendant une semaine complète au terme de laquelle Iruka-san reviendrait de sa mission.

Il sentit des dizaines de paires d'yeux fixées sur lui, mais aucun bruit ne régnait dans la salle de classe.

Il pensa alors qu'Iruka avait superbement éduqué ces enfants qui pourtant semblaient habituellement piailler à des kilomètres à la ronde. Peut-être ses efforts de pédagogue extraordinaire ne seraient pas gaspillés.

La journée fut une journée de rêve pour un professeur, des élèves silencieux, attentifs et qui s'investissaient dans le cours. Un enseignant normal serait parti immédiatement avertir le Hokage que des ninja étrangers avaient séquestré et pris la place des enfants, mais Ebisu se contenta de hocher la tête. Les élèves étaient encore un peu médiocres, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il accepta avec bonté l'humble assortiment de gâteaux de riz que lui offrit en rougissant une petite fille aux couettes rousses défiant la gravité.

Dissimulé derrière la fenêtre, mettant pour une fois à profit tous les conseils qu'Iruka leur ait jamais donnés sur le camouflage, le jeune Konohamaru regarda avec délectation son ancien professeur commencer à grignoter en corrigeant des copies puis se servir du thé au thermos posé sur son bureau. Le petit garçon jubila. Le professeur était tombé dans son piège !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ebisu pour se resservir une autre tasse, puis encore une et son teint devint rouge comme la brique et les lettres se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il était saoul.

L'alcool agit comme un anesthésiant sur le surmoi, la morale, les peurs, les interdits sociaux disparaissent, voilés dans les brumes de l'ivresse.

Saoul comme un cochon, Ebisu se mit en route vers le palais du Hokage pour faire savoir à cette vieille peau ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'utiliser un jounin comme lui pour des tâches aussi ingrates. En chemin il souleva les jupes des filles, vola sa sucette à un bébé et fit vicieusement tomber un pot de fleur sur une grand-mère qui ne fut sauvée que par ses sens aiguisés de kunoichi avisée.

Il entra dans le Palais au rythme d'un taureau fonçant sur la cape du toréador. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant de se trouver devant l'énorme porte du bureau du Hokage gardée par des jounin d'élite qui faisaient une bataille corse.

Mais son regard dévia de la porte.

"Salut beau brun, tu marines chez tes harengs ?"

"Genma, par pitié, dis-moi qu'il parle tout seul !" demanda Raidou.

"T'inquiètes, il parle au mur."

Et en effet, Ebisu était en train de draguer ouvertement le mur.

"Ça te dirait de faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans une ruelle sombre ?" demanda le pervers qui s'ignore.

Mais rapprochons-nous de ce mur, l'objet de toutes les convoitises du jounin.

L'alcool fait parfois voir des choses qui n'y sont pas, des éléphants roses, Elvis se promenant main dans la main avec un petit homme vert. Mais parfois, l'alcool révèle aussi la nature profonde des choses.

Itachi Uchiha se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça (à part bien sûr exterminer tout son clan et son meilleur ami par la même occasion).

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tandis qu'il espionnait le Hokage à l'intérieur même de sa tour, drapé dans les meilleures illusions qu'il savait tisser, un poivrot vienne tout jeter par terre ?

Mais rien n'était encore perdu, il allait se débarrasser de l'ivrogne en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident et ceci sous les yeux des gardes du Hokage ! Voilà qui ne ferait que prouver une fois de plus son génie !

Il sortit un kunai alors qu'Ebisu était occupé à le dévorer des yeux et à chanter à tue-tête : "C'est pas ma faute à moi ! Si j'entends tout autour de moi, L O L I T A, moi Lolita, c'est pas ma fauteuh !"

Et ses mains se retrouvèrent soudainement immobilisées contre le mur.

"Et bien mon mignon, on est SM en plus ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Tu peux m'appeler Maîtresse Emilie !"

Les yeux du pervers brillaient par-dessus ses lunettes noires, remplis de promesses pleines de douleur et de plaisir, d'humiliation et de cuir...

Itachi prit peur, tenta de s'enfuir, se prit les pieds son manteau et s'affala lamentablement sur le sol, entraînant un Ebisu heureux de cette initiative de la part de son partenaire. Une étagère pleine de rouleaux poussiéreux fut embarquée elle aussi dans la chute

Quand Genma et Raidou finirent par démêler les membres et retirer les rouleaux, ils se rendirent compte qu'une mare de sang était en train de se former sous leurs pieds. Quel ne fut pas leur soulagement de découvrir leur compatriote certes pervers (et ennuyeux quand il n'était pas bourré), tranquillement en train de rêver de bouteilles de saké et de donjons humides.

Ebisu reçut une médaille pour avoir débarrassé Konoha d'un dangereux déserteur, depuis il boit quotidiennement. Certes il n'a pas tué d'autre ninja de rang S depuis, mais il est en passe de devenir un écrivain mondialement connu avec sa série de romans érotiques : _L'inconnu aux yeux rouges_.

xxx

Moralité : Un verre ça va, un mur, bonjour les dégâts !


	10. Assassin 10 : Uchiha Fugaku

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je reconnais la supériorité de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla** : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. J'ai écrit ce chapitre de manière préventive, avant de partir pour un cours avec les quatrièmes et... tout c'est très bien passé ! Je crois qu'Itachi va souvent mourir de façon préemptive...

**Merci **: à Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture et ses moralités.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi.

Assassin 10 : Uchiha Fugaku

xxx

La Fête des Morts venait de s'achever dans le pays du Feu. Pour l'occasion les familles au grand complet avaient célébré leurs morts par des danses, des prières, des jeûnes et des pèlerinages. L'ambiance avait été d'une douceur un peu triste. Les enfants avaient couru en hurlant à travers les rues et les cimetières, portant le masque des fantômes sur leur tête. Les mères avaient nettoyé la dalle des ancêtres de leurs maris. Et les hommes avaient dansé vigoureusement autour du feu pour convaincre les esprits des morts de leur accorder leur protection.

Le village caché de la Feuille n'avait pas fait exception. Dans toutes les maisons on avait remémoré les disparus connus et inconnus, morts au combat ou dans un lit. La princesse Tsunade, Cinquième Hokage, avait de ses mains puissantes lavé les stèles de ses prédécesseurs en un acte solennel avant de se retirer dans l'intimité pour s'occuper de celles des personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Toutes les familles avaient accompli leur devoir avec pompe et dignité comme les Hyûga, ou avec une simplicité presque bouddhique comme Iruka Umino. Toutes les familles sauf une.

Un seul quartier de stèles ne fut pas nettoyé ce jour-là. Le dernier Uchiha avait fuit le village et personne n'était là pour laver la dernière demeure des ancêtres.

Itachi Uchiha se trouvait légèrement désemparé. Son compagnon de route et partenaire à plein temps, Kisame Hoshigaki était au loin. Chaque année, quelle que soit la situation, quelle que soit la mission qu'ils aient à exécuter, Kisame s'excusait le plus poliment possible auprès de ses compagnons et partait faire ses devoirs de fils et respecter la piété filiale en allant dans son village pour la Fête des Morts.

Ne plus avoir son immense compagnon aux dents acérées à ses côtés faisait comme un vide dans l'esprit somme toute assez fragile d'Itachi. Désoeuvré, sans vraiment savoir que faire de son temps libre, il avait laissé ses pieds le guider. Et ses traîtres de pieds l'avaient guidé jusqu'au cimetière de Konoha.

Il croisa quelques petites vieilles fort occupées à cancaner entre elles ou à prier pour que leur mari repose dans le dernier et le plus cruel des enfers où il paierait durant toute sa vie éternelle le crime de l'avoir abandonnée avec cinq enfants sur les bras. Aucune ne le reconnut sous son déguisement de vieillard, même si quelques-unes lui lancèrent des oeillades à faire fuir un homme courageux.

Finalement il arriva en vue de la partie la plus sale et délabrée du cimetière où l'éventail de marbre des Uchiha s'effritait et noircissait sous le ciel couvert de cette fin du mois d'août. Le spectacle était lamentable et le côté esthétique et artistique d'Itachi s'insurgea contre ce laisser-aller. Comment pouvait-on laisser un cimetière se dégrader ainsi... Les pouvoirs publics n'avaient vraiment aucune conscience du Beau.

Trop occupé à contempler l'état pitoyable des stèles de marbre, de granit et de jade (certains de ses ancêtres avaient eu des goûts douteux), Itachi ne vit pas la traîtresse flaque d'eau qui se glissa subrepticement sous ses pieds.

Dans la légende qui est maintenant contée aux enfants pour leur apprendre à respecter et honorer leurs parents, on raconte que l'esprit en colère d'Uchiha Fugaku, le père de l'assassin déserteur, se leva de sa dernière demeure et embrocha son fils avec une dague de marbre, vengeant ainsi la négligence dont ce dernier avait fait preuve au moment d'honorer ses morts.

Le rapport d'autopsie établit qu'après avoir glissé sur une flaque crée par un mélange d'eau et de crème nourricière pour la pierre communément utilisée pour la survie et la beauté des stèles, Uchiha Itachi, criminel de rang S et déserteur, avait malencontreusement été propulsé sur la stèle de son père brisée par un éclair durant le courant de l'année et avait par malchance rencontré de plein fouet un des éclats de marbre qui s'était logé dans son oeil droit en entraînant une mort immédiate.

La stèle de Uchiha Fugaku fut reconstruite avec les deniers publics et une nouvelle épitaphe a été adjointe : "Ci-gît Uchiha Fugaku, modèle de père dans cette vie et dans l'autre."

xxx

Moralité : Entre flaque et plaque (funèbre), il n'y a qu'un pas.


	11. Assassin 11 : Anni

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, remercions Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla** : J'ai passé les cinq derniers jours à faire de la couture et je n'en peux plus alors, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

**Merci **: à Mokoshna pour sa bêta lecture.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi.

Assassin 11 : Anni

xxx

Itachi Uchiha était une grande diva. Lui préférait s'appeler un esthète confirmé, un fin connaisseur en matière de beauté, un homme de goût, un dandy proustien. Mais les autres dans leur rustrerie primaire préféraient le traiter de diva, de grande folle ou encore de demoiselle en manque de fanfreluches. Il leur en coûtait bien sûr quelques litres de sang et des kilowatts de signaux de douleurs transmis jusqu'au cerveau, mais, le reste du monde semblait s'obstiner à persévérer dans son erreur et à l'appeler d'un nom qu'il jugeait fallacieux.

Ce jour-là, donc, le Beau Brummell des shinobi se trouvait en pleine conversation avec un créateur visionnaire et génial qui avait promis de re-designer toutes les tenues des membres de la mystérieuse et incroyablement tendance organisation de la Lune Rouge, nom des plus poétiques et prometteurs qui méritait d'être mis en valeur par un uniforme adapté et conforme aux modes les plus avant-gardistes. Qui avait jamais vu un personnage d'un certain statut comme Osukaru Wairedo, célèbre écrivain et maître de la mode à travers tout le Pays de la Brume porter un tissu, certes d'un noir très classe, mais ponctué de ridicules nuages rouges bordés de blanc comme autant de moutons shootés au LSD, sans parler de ce rideau collé au chapeau semblable à d'invraisemblables dreadlocks blanches.

Le maître de haute couture au nom aussi exotique que prometteur de Djanpol montrait donc à la prima donna des ninja les croquis qu'il avait imaginés pour satisfaire les goûts et les attentes de son cabalistique client aux allures de ténébreux héros de nouvelle gothique. Avec un goût confinant à l'exquis, son mécène et lui discutèrent matières, teintes, accessoires et assortiments ainsi que des derniers écrits de maestro Wairedo. Ils riaient aux mêmes boutades et se délectaient des mêmes calomnies, c'était l'osmose parfaite.

Pour célébrer cette rencontre divine et délicieuse, Djanpol invita son nébuleux hôte à visiter les merveilleuses installations qui permettaient à son génie fantasque de s'exprimer en toute liberté en créant des oeuvres d'art pour une somme modique et forfaitaire équivalant au PIB du Pays de la Neige.

"Voilà donc, mon cher, la merveilleuse Maari-chan qui s'occupe de toutes les dentelles. Est-ce que ses doigts fins ne sont pas de vrais merveilles ?" demanda l'artiste en montrant la cascade d'entrelacs blancs qui s'échappait, inlassable, du frétillement surhumain des mains de la jeune femme au regard vide fixé sur son ouvrage.

Ils passèrent devant Ameri, la spécialiste des paillettes dont le teint était aussi terne que ses pastilles de couleur étaient brillantes ; puis il y eut Djineto la brodeuse courbée comme un vieux saule au-dessus de son tambour ; et aussi Renne le spécialiste des patrons aussi transparent que son papier de soie. A côté de ses artisans, le maître semblait plein de vie et d'enthousiasme et menait son amphitryon avec une joie débordante.

"Et voilà ma meilleure ouvrière, le clou de ma collection, la superbe et inégalable Anni." déclama-t-il en désignant une immense machine qui trônait royalement dans la meilleure moitié de la pièce.

Itachi s'approcha avec une certaine circonspection.

"Cette petite merveille de technologie coupe, surfile, bâtit et coud en un tour de main. Grâce à elle plus besoin de toutes ces mijaurées de petites cousettes qui m'emplissaient la tête de leur babillement incessant. A présent il ne règne dans ces murs que le doux cliquetis de cette beauté." soliloqua le couturier un sourire extatique aux lèvres tandis qu'il laissait sa main droite bardée de bagues caresser la carlingue froide de sa bête de métal.

"Mais un beau geste vaut mieux que mille paroles !" philosopha-t-il en abaissant le grand levier. "Regardez attentivement, car sous vos yeux de fin connaisseur c'est un nouveau chef-d'oeuvre qui va naître !"

Et en effet, sous les yeux uniques et artistiquement dessinés au khôl, le terrible engin sifflant et branlant découpait, surfilait, bâtissait et cousait. Intrigué, Itachi se rapprocha encore d'un pas pour observer de plus près l'étrange forme que prenait ce vêtement qui se constituait devant lui.

Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, alors qu'il découvrait avec stupeur la superbe forme de cette robe au motif d'éclairs, un coup de vent s'engouffra par la porte d'entrée laissée ouverte pour que les doigts de Maari ne se mettent pas à fumer. Dans un fol élan la bourrasque d'air emporta le tissu aux nuages rouges et démodés et le posa dans l'un des rouages de la machine. Mais, trop occupé à contempler la genèse de cette nouvelle oeuvre d'art, le Uchiha ne sentit pas le déplacement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les énormes cisailles dentelées s'abattirent sur ses jambes, ses bras furent surfilés au fil d'argent et ses cuisses furent dûment bâties au fil de coton avant que son visage ne soit cousu à cette robe qu'il admirait tant.

Voyant sa merveilleuse Anni souffrir et hoqueter en tentant de digérer le shinobi, le maître tourna de l'oeil. Profitant de l'absence de l'oeil du maître, les ouvriers se jetèrent sur leur terrible rivale pour la mettre en pièce dans un rugissement de rage. Le cadavre du génie Uchiha disparut dans les décombres de l'infernal automate.

xxx

Moralité : Victime de la mode, tel est son nom de code.


	12. Assassin 12 : Saako

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, remercions Masashi Kishimoto.

**Bla-bla** : Toute ma journée de lundi a été placée sous le signe de la mauvaise humeur et j'ai passé mon temps à gueuler sur mes élèves, alors bon, je me suis dit que je devais passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un.

**Merci **: à ma chérie pour sa bêta lecture.

xxx

Trente manières stupides de tuer Itachi.

Assassin 12 : Saako

xxx

Itachi Uchiha détestait travailler. Son génie n'avait pas besoin de faire de basses besognes pour s'exprimer dans toute sa plénitude créatrice et révolutionnaire. Son art de la ninjaïtude lui venait aussi naturellement que le vol aux jeunes aiglons, il lui suffisait de respirer pour que tout son être soit imprégné de l'impulsion cataclysmique qui lui permettait de donner naissance à de nouvelles techniques à la fois puissantes et racées, uniques et époustouflantes, mortelles et superbes.

De plus, les petits travaux d'assassinat étaient toujours dangereux pour ses ongles délicatement vernis qui restaient d'une fragilité désespérante malgré les soins quotidiens qu'il leur prodiguait à grands renforts de solution nourrissante.

Mais, comme la vie était parfois d'une cruauté injustifiée avec le malheureux exterminateur du clan Uchiha, il fallait endosser certains jours le noir et désuet costume d'assassin pour aller se faufiler sans bruit dans une demeure ou une auberge et, d'une main blanche comme celle de la mort, donner le réconfort final à une âme tourmentée par le fléau de l'existence.

Hier était un de ces jours gris où ses mains avaient failli être souillées de sang. Fort heureusement, les gants n'avaient pas été inventés pour les chiens et ses blanches pattes de noble hermine n'avaient pas trempé dans un liquide infâmant.

Aujourd'hui donc, après une longue nuit de sommeil bienfaiteur et réparateur qui avait permis aux pores de sa peau de se refermer doucement, Itachi allait réclamer le paiement qui lui était dû pour l'assassinat qu'il avait si gracieusement exécuté. Silencieux comme une ombre et fugace comme un songe creux, il se glissa dans le palais du Daimyo des Pommes. A l'image du pays et du propriétaire des lieux, le château était petit et en à peine quelques minutes, Itachi atteint la salle où tous les jours, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, le daimyo rendait la justice, recevait les louanges et trépignait de rage.

Comme une imposante araignée, Itachi attendit son heure en vérifiant la perfection de sa manucure et en repensant à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

Ses charmants camarades de l'Akatsuki et lui même avaient un grand intérêt dans cette affaire puisque le daimyo avait promis de leur remettre un jinchuriki en parfait état de marche qui croupissait actuellement dans les geôles du pays en attendant d'être rapatrié vers sa terre natale d'où il s'était enfuit pour chercher asile au Pays des Pommes. Bien sûr, il leur fallait rendre un petit service en échange, après tout, en politique, c'était toujours donnant donnant. Alors, avec la grandeur d'âme d'un vrai gentleman, Itachi avait donné de sa personne et égorgé de ses mains gantées de velours, un faible vieillard à moitié paralysé qui avait eu l'impudence de dire du mal du daimyo après toutes ces années passées aux côtés de cet illustre personnage que toutes les autres nations (aux dire du daimyo du moins) enviaient.

Le daimyo tant prisé des nations voisines se retrouva seul dans l'immense (à ses yeux du moins) centre névralgique de la politique du Pays des Pommes.

Avec la légèreté d'une plume duveteuse, Itachi se laissa descendre jusqu'au chef d'état.

Enveloppé dans sa cape noire et rouge, l'avant-dernier des Uchiha dominait le maître du Pays des Pommes de trois bonnes têtes malgré les talonnettes dont ce dernier avait fait pourvoir ses socques. Le petit homme lui jeta un regard furieux d'envie et de mépris mêlé. Mais, en fin adepte de Machiavel, il se reprit vite et arbora son sourire le plus faux pour discuter avec son interlocuteur.

- J'imagine que le triste décès de sire Chiraku me sera annoncé dans quelques heures.

- En effet.

Une lueur de pur plaisir brilla dans les yeux de sire Saako.

- Voilà qui augure un avenir brillant pour notre beau et prospère pays. Enfin, nous allons sortir de l'immobilisme dans lequel ce vieux grigou nous tenait cantonnés en se raccrochant désespérément à la vie. Lui disparu, nous pourrons retrouver une dynamique dans un monde où le travail reprendra sa place et où les paysans...

- Nous souhaiterions notre paiement.

L'interruption ne fut pas du goût du petit tyran, mais, magnanime à l'aube d'un nouveau moment fort de son existence politique et privée, il laissa le ninja renégat le couper dans son discours.

- Gardes ! s'époumona-t-il en poussant la porte de la salle du pouvoir. Allez me chercher le prisonnier numéro 2508 !

Bien dressés, les gardes obéirent sans demander leur reste et le petit roitelet du petit pays se tourna une fois de plus vers son interlocuteur décidément trop grand à qui il faudrait apprendre le respect des aînés en lui cassant une ou deux rotules.

Itachi, telle une reine de tragédie resta drapé dans sa cape et dans sa dignité, sans dire un mot, ses yeux mystérieux créant un dialogue de conflit et de tensions entre lui, assassin dangereux et renégat, et le misérable tyranneau qui lui faisait face.

Mais le triste sire refusa de se laisser intimider par un vulgaire membre de la soldatesque et ouvrit son large bec pour creuser l'immense écart qui séparait le chef d'un état aussi puissant et vieux que le pays des Pommes et un misérable troufion.

- Quand je n'étais encore qu'un humble magistrat au début de ma carrière, j'ai sauvé des enfants d'une mort certaine.

Il se rengorgea comme un coq, bougeant son cou vers le haut à la manière d'un dindon.

- C'était lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un jeune novice, mais déjà je faisais montre d'une grandeur d'âme et d'une solidité de nerfs à toute épreuve. Ce jour là, dans ma belle ville natale, un terrible drame eut lieu, un fainéant sans terres et sans travail prit en otage tous les enfants de noble familles qui suivaient les cours d'un honorable maître qui...

Itachi soupira en son fort intérieur, le seigneurial nabot semblait bien parti pour lui raconter en détail ses hauts faits et ses heures de gloire.

- Et lorsque je m'adressais aux pommiens avec la force et la conviction qui me caractérise, je leur dis que le temps de l'assistanat était révolu, qu'il était temps de rendre aux pommiens ce qui leur appartenait et de ne pas laisser les gens du Thé voler notre richesse...

Petit à petit, Itachi se laissa endormir par le discours qui se voulait galvaniseur, mais qui à force d'être ressassé ressemblait à une soupe claire d'idées que l'on donnerait aux cerveaux séniles d'hospices lézardés. Tombant dans des songes étranges et mouvants, Itachi ne remarqua pas les tentatives désespérées du chef de l'état pommier pour se mettre à sa hauteur, pour se grandir des quinze centimètres qui lui manquaient cruellement. Des tentatives qui auraient été infructueuses si Itachi n'avait pas été le génie qu'il était. En effet, en travaillant sur une nouvelle technique d'un raffinement incroyable, Itachi avait mis au point un entraînement qui lui permettait d'expulser du chakra pour travailler sur sa capacité à optimiser chaque larme de la précieuse énergie. Dormant du sommeil du juste parricide, Itachi expulsait donc par tous ses pores à présent bien dilatés une quantité de chakra qui trouva instinctivement à s'employer dans la volonté de grandeur du petit politique. C'est ainsi qu'à son insu, perdu qu'il était dans ses discours, le daimyo se mit à gonfler et enfler et s'arrondir, et se boursoufler, jusqu'à ce que vienne se moment terrible où le chakra se trouva trop comprimé dans le corps du crapaud et explosa en une déflagration fulgurante qui souffla la salle Décisionnelle ainsi que le bien heureux ninja qui y dormait. On retrouva de-ci de-là les chairs éparpillées du premier fonctionnaire du Pays des Pommes, mais du ninja renégat on ne retrouva que dix ongles noirs merveilleusement vernis qui avaient résisté à la combustion.

xxx

Moralité : C'est ce qu'on appelle être vernis.


End file.
